Shock Cultural
by Yanyce
Summary: Entre países, algunas cosas simplemente son imposibles de comprender. Humor. LatinHetalia. Venezuela/Francia. Salsa Inglesa.
1. Chapter 1

Salsa inglesa

Para Francia, Ana María era una buena cocinera…pero las ayudas internacionales en tiempos post-coloniales dejan sus secuelas. Venezuela.

Era una reunión mundial para celebrar el gran progreso obtenido últimamente en la ONU…La verdad, dicho progreso era nulo, pero era diciembre.

Los encargados de la cocina eran, por esta vez, los latinoamericanos. Mientras Perú presumía su comida gourmet internacionalmente reconocida, los gemelos México se encargaban de callar a todo el mundo a fuerza de tacos mientras que Venezuela iba por el plato principal.

La boca de todo el mundo se hacía literalmente agua.

Hallacas.

La mejor idea que la loca socialista pudo tener, en opinión de Estados Unidos. Ya los platos estaban servidos y las naciones estaban comiendo cuando a Francia, luego de probar el guiso, se le ocurrió hablar…

¡Ah¡ _Mon__ Amour_ Venezuela…dime, cuál es tu secreto para cocinar

Lo lamento mucho _Tito_ Francis…eso es confidencial

Francis lo acepto…aparentemente. Se quedó sin decir nada y resolvió aparecerse en la casa de la venezolana mientras preparaba las hallacas para robarle la receta…pobre francés.

Vio como ella lavaba y cortaba las hojas, preparaba la masa y picaba la carne del guiso…viviría feliz el resto de su vida si no hubiera visto lo siguiente. Venezuela abrió la alacena, saco un pequeño frasquito de apariencia inofensiva y todo hubiera ido bien si la aguda vista de Francia no diera para leer…Salsa Inglesa; _Oui_ Salsa Inglesa ¡Ah! La vida era tan desgraciada! ¡Qué desdicha! ¡Qué pecado! Vio como ella vertía casi medio frasco en el caldero y se dispuso a desmallarse a lo doncella medieval…

-¿Tío Francis? ¿Cómo carajos entraste?

Francia la abrazó desesperado, no podía ser, aquello tenía que ser un error.

-¡Por favor _mon cher_ dime que no es cierto! ¡Dímelo!- Rogó

Venezuela lo vio como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza y le dijo

-¿De qué coño me hablas?

-¡Eso! –le dijo y señalo el pequeño frasco de la mesa como al peor asesino de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿La salsa inglesa? Pero si siempre se la hecho a las carnes.

Y con eso, Francis cayó al suelo. Ya se encargaría de cobrársela caro, muy caro al bastardo de Inglaterra.

* * *

Nota de autor: Intento de Humor. Aquí en Venezuela, se usa mucho la salsa inglesa para cocinar...estaba viendo a mi abuela aderezar un pollo, pensé en la cara de Francia y así nació este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Porque algunas cosas en Venezuela están bien…Y otras sencillamente mal.

Nota: LatinHetalia y Hetamérica no me pertenecen son de sus autores

* * *

Mentalidad venezolana

Prusia y España se miraban fijamente. Si las miradas mataran el prusiano ya estaría muerto. Discutían sobre el resto del mundo no sabía qué pero al parecer escucharlos era más interesante que prestar atención a Alemania.

-Que tienen algo

-¡que no te digo!

-¡Que sí! Tu solo míralos.

-Te repito que no ¡Yo no los crie de esa forma!

Pues ellos se juntaron solos.

Ya cállense que allí vienen- dijo el francés y España se dedico a mirarlos fijamente.

Los gemelos Venezuela habían llegado tarde a la junta mundial, como ya se hacía costumbre. Extrañamente, siempre llegaban después del turno de Estados Unidos.

Ana María y Gustavo se dirigieron al lugar de su bandera y suspiraron al darse cuenta de que de nuevo se habían olvido de que ellos eran dos y no uno. España observaba todo críticamente, con Prusia atrás, de haber algo extraño, él lo notaría enseguida.

España no pudo ponerle nombre a lo que vio. Nada de lo que vio en sus reyes pudo prepararlo para eso.

Gustavo se sentó en la única silla que había. Se acomodó y Ana María se sentó en sus piernas, su trasero rozando _esa_ zona de su hermano.

_-Mon Dieu _pues lo siento mi querido _Espagne _pero a mí me parece que allí hay algo.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Aléjense! ¡Mis pobres niños! ¡Están hasta el cuello sumidos en ese pecado! No teman mis pequeños, yo y mamá Lovino lo arreglaremos ¡Vaticanooo! ¡Loviii!

Ana María y Gustavo se miraron extrañados, ¿qué carajos pasó? No le dieron demasiada importancia y siguieron arreglando sus papeles.

Canadá acababa de llegara a la sala mientras España salía espantado corriendo de ella.

Vio a Estados Unidos y como era costumbre lo saludo con un corto beso en la boca. Los hermanos Venezuela lo vieron todo y nada pudo cubrir el enorme sonrojo que mostraron en las caras.

-¿Mari, tú crees que esos dos…?

-Bueno, del gringo yo me espero lo que sea.

* * *

Nota de autor: ¿Qué tal? Aquí en Venezuela está bien sentarse en las piernas de un amigo o un hermano pero no besarse en la boca. Eso, que en Europa, USA y Canadá es tan común para saludar en Venezuela se ve como indicio de una relación sentimental/sexual.

Sí, somos raros XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia, Hetamérica y LatinHetalia le pertenecen a sus autores. Yo no gano nada por esto.

* * *

Gustavo, una de las representaciones de Venezuela se encaminaba tranquilo a la casa de Antonio en Madrid. Es español se encontraba superando un trauma reciente con vaya-él-a-saber-qué en su casa y lo había citado para hablar de algo que tildó de "muy, muy importante" y a España no era bueno ignorarlo mucho tiempo así que luego de una semana de largas tomó un vuelo hasta allá.

Gustavo tocó la puerta y Antonio se preparó. Era un hombre fuete. Crió a muchas colonias él solo (bueno con ayuda de Lovino pero no viene al caso). El podía con eso y más, o eso era lo que esperaba.

Estaba bien si sus hijos querían salir y _estar_ juntos. Vaticano le dijo que era una etapa y que siempre podían casarlos de ser necesario y Lovino le dijo que no se preocupara tanto por ello.

Eso mismo iba a decirle a Gustavo. Lo llamo a él porque era el hombre. Sabía que María no entendería bien el tema o algo peor, lo malinterpretaría.

Hizo pasar a su adorado hijo al salón y se propuso a hablar. Pasaron los minutos. El menor ya se impacientaba. Vale, aquello no era tan fácil. ¡Si él les cambió los pañales! Y pensar que…ahora…

_ ¡Antonio! ¡Céntrate!_ Se dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro y Gustavo pensó que tantos golpes de Lovino le habían hecho perder al fin la cabeza. El español pensó en alivianar un poco el ambiente…

- Gustavin, ¿te gustaría _coger_ un poco de agua? También tengo cola y whiskey…

- Mierda. La palabra "C" ¿que acaso Antonio se le insinuaba? Aquello no podía ser, ¡el tipo lo crió! Además, él no jugaba a _ese_ equipo.

Se lo iba a dejar en claro muy sutilmente cuando España continúo.

- Escucha, entiendo que ya eres mayor, una nación independiente y todo un hombrecito pero quiero que me escuches como tu padre y tu amigo… Esto es solo una etapa y estaré muy complacido de ayudaros a superarla a ti y a tu hermana…Bien dijo un poeta que en el amor no hay distinción…y si ustedes se aman yo…

- ¡Qué _coño_! No me _jodas _España, ¿yo y mi hermana? Yo no soy Rusia

Y a España le subió la tensión ¿coño, joder? Al parecer su pequeño hijo pecaba más de lo que creía.

* * *

N/A: En España _coger_ significa agarrar y es tan común como el agua. En Venezuela significa tener una relación sexual y aquí casi todo, por no decir todo se malpiensa. _Coño_ para los españoles es la madre grosería y aquí es tan común como decir "sí" mientras que para los españoles_ joder _es tener sexo del duro…aquí quiere decir fastidio. Gustavo dijo "no fastidies" y Antonio entendió "no me cojas"…XD cosas de la vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Axis Power no es mío. No gano un centavo.

* * *

Café

Era una mañana bonita e Italia, como realmente, todas las mañanas. La gente taaan educada, cargaban de los nervios a Gustavo, que apenas salir de la casa de Feliciano ya llevaba tres saludos, una insinuación y dos sonrisas.

Entró como pudo a la cafetería, dispuesto a tener lo más parecido a un desayuno _criollo_ que se pudiera hallar en Italia. Se conformó con un sándwich y cuando iba a pedir s tan preciado café, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando con cara de "¿Es enserio…?" Gracias a Dios, la risa estrepitosa de Feliciano lo saco del problema mientras decía al dependiente que "a su amigo extranjero le gustaban las bromas en la mañana"

Tuvo que aguantar la regañina de Lovino. Al parecer, en Italia no se tomaba café en la mañana.

* * *

N/A: Es en serio, no se hace, ni se les ocrra pedir uno antes de las dos de la tarde…


End file.
